UN DIA DE SUERTE SONGFIC
by Annlu91
Summary: Hola, se me ocurrió escribir este songfic en especial porque me encanta la pareja Gaasaku!...Espero que lo disfruten...Besos! :D


**Hola, este es mi primer songfic, espero que les guste! :D**

**PAREJA: Gaasaku**

**CANCIÓN****: Un Dia de Suerte - Alejandra Guzman**

**UN DIA DE SUERTE**

**Tengo un pobre corazón, que a veces se rompió, se apago pero nunca se rindió…**

Hace años pensé haber estado enamorada de SASUKE, quien nunca correspondió a mi "Amor", para él siempre fui nada más que una molestia, me rompió el corazón de mil maneras, pero yo siempre fui fuerte aunque no lo pareciera y si bien él no podía ni quería amarme llegue a pensar que no amaría nunca a nadie más, pero no fue así…

**Entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión que llegara un ángel, me levante y me pida que lo ame…**

Me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía hacia SASUKE, aquel maravilloso día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en medio del bosque frente a un lago de belleza extraordinaria, no sé si fue el bosque o era mi imaginación pero en cuanto nos vimos a los ojos quede perdida amándote desde ese momento sin saberlo…

**Y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte y te cruzaste en mi camino y ahora creo en el ****destino, tenerte por siempre conmigo, pero más suerte es quererte tanto y que tu sientas lo mismo…**

Desde ese día te ame desde la lejanía ¡Yo…SAKURA HARUNO…Enamorada de GAARA!, esto sí que era extraño, y el destino es tan capricho que no conforme con ello hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran continuamente, incluso llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos, siempre que nos encontrábamos en el bosque muy cerca del lago conversábamos mucho y nada a la vez pero en muchas ocasiones me sentí invadida por pensamientos hacia él, como que a veces era tan frio y distante que creí que llegaría a ser no más que una decepción amorosa en mi vida ya que nunca sentí o me demostró ningún afecto o sentimiento alguno hacia mí, ni siquiera sentía que éramos amigos porque simplemente yo quería que llegáramos a ser algo mas y en cuanto entendí esto, decidí que debía alejarme de GAARA tanto como pudiera, no quería que nadie me lastimara nuevamente con su rechazo así que me aleje quizás para siempre…O ¿No?...

**Dicen que este loco amor no tiene solución, que tu mundo y mi mundo no… ¡Que tu mundo y mi mundo no!...**

Coloque todo mi empeño en desaparecerlo de mi vida y mi corazón, cuando él iba yo venía, cuando él estabas yo no y aunque me muriera de amor por verle al menos una vez, esos hermosos ojos aguamarina y ese hermoso cabello rojo, cuanto lo extrañaba, cada segundo, minuto y hora…Pero GAARA y yo somos muy diferentes…Creo que mi decisión es la correcta, por mi bien, aunque parezca egoísta…Creo…

**Y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte y te cruzaste en mi camino y ahora creo en el destino, tenerte por siempre conmigo, pero más suerte es quererte tanto y que tu sientas lo mismo…**

Una noche me sentí tan vacía, que salí a tomar aire, camine y camine sin rumbo alguno perdida en mis pensamientos y de pronto estaba allí, en medio del bosque frente a ese lago tan hermoso y mágico en el que me enamore de ti aunque todo haya comenzado con una amistad tan fría que me duele recordar, aunque ahora que lo pienso hubiera preferido seguir siendo tu amiga en vez de esconderme cada vez que te veía, que tonta de mi, creo que tal vez ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme o ¿tal vez no?… ¿Pero qué?…Y allí estaba GAARA, mi hermoso peli-rojo cerca del lago como siempre cuando éramos amigos, supongo que no sentí su presencia por culpa de mis estúpidos pensamientos que no dejan de atormentarme, enseguida me llene de pavor y decidí irme antes de que me viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde en cuanto me di vuelta él ya estaba delante de mi dejándonos cara a cara inmediatamente me perdí en sus hermosos ojos y vagamente recuerdo haberlo escuchado decir "Te extrañe tanto…", luego me beso con tanta ternura y cariño como si la vida se le fuese en ello, inmediatamente toda mi determinación de alejarme, de huir…desapareció…

**Y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte y te cruzaste en mi camino y ahora creo en el destino, tenerte por siempre conmigo, pero más suerte es quererte tanto…Pero más suerte es quererte tanto…Y que tu sientas lo mismo…**

Por un momento pensé que había estado soñando, pero era todo era tan real como la noche, la luna y las estrellas que ese momento nos cobijaban desde el cielo, fue el beso más cálido y lleno de sentimiento que me habían dado en la vida y ahora sé que él siente lo mismo que yo, sé que me ama y sé que yo no podría amar a nadie como le amo a él, el resto de la noche fue maravillo, aunque parezca imposible debido al carácter de GAARA con un gran esfuerzo me expreso todo lo que sentía hacia mí y yo pues no tuve más remedio que confesar todo el amor que siento hacia mi peli-rojo, fue la noche más inolvidable de mi vida o mejor dicho de nuestras vidas, desde entonces nos hemos amado cada día y cada segundo de nuestra maravillosa vida juntos y pensamos seguir amándonos por el resto de nuestras vidas e incluso después de que esta acabe por siempre y para siempre.

"**FIN"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus reviews, se aceptan criticas, opiniones, etc.<strong>

**Hasta Pronto! :D**


End file.
